Perbedaan
by PhantomFandom13
Summary: Perbedaan yang saling melengkapi. Pre-KoseNba ((Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu bukan punya saya...sayangnya))


Pesenan dari MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEH xD

Sayo gk dpt pelukan, tpi dpt tmpat tidur baru xp

Disclaimer : Sayangnya, TKRB bukan punya saya TT_TT

Warning : Gaje, author berusaha dramatis dan gagal, mudah2an suka m(_ _)m

...

KouseNba

.

.

.

Dia adalah sebilah _uchigatana_ tempaan Horikawa Kunihiro, merupakan karya terbaik dan terindah pertama milik sang penempa.

Tapi sayang, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai tiruan.

Memang dia hanya tiruan dari Yamanbagiri tempaan Chouji Nagayoshi, tapi dibandingkan keindahannya, tempaan Kunihiro melebihinya.

Tapi tetap saja, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro hanyalah tiruan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Berbeda dengan _dia._

.

.

Perbedaan Yang Saling Melengkapi.

.

.

Walaupun Kousetsu _Tachi_ terkuat diantara _Tachi_ - _Tachi_ yang ada di _Citadel_ , dia tidak menyukai kekerasan, apalagi peperangan. Dia lebih menyukai ketenangan dan kedamaian.

Sang Saniwa paham akan keengganannya, hingga hanya memanggilnya saat keadaan mendesak.

Kousetsu lebih memilih berkebun ataupun melakukan _Internal Affairs_ , apa saja asalkan jangan bertarung.

Berbeda jauh dengan pedang pertama sang Saniwa;

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

Pedang tempaan Horikawa Kunihiro itu membuat Kousetsu binggung.

Yamanbagiri tidak pernah mengeluh saat sang Saniwa memberikan tugas ataupun perintah. Yamanbagiri tidak keberatan dengan kekerasan, pertarungan, ataupun peperangan, bahkan cukup beringas di pertempuran, tetapi hal itu tidak merubah apa pun dari Yamanbagiri.

Yamanbagiri juga tidak pernah diam, Kousetsu sering melihat Yamanbagiri bepergian kesana-kemari, terkadang membawa tumpukan kertas ataupun cucian kering maupun basah, terkadang menggunakan _Battle Gear_ nya, sering penuh dengan darah dan luka. Hampir tidak pernah Kousetsu melihat si _Uchigatana_ sendiri dan termenung.

Sampai saat ini...

.

.

.

Sayo tertidur.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan bercocok-tanam yang diberikan sang Saniwa, Sayo berencana untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Tetapi sejenak hampir dua jam.

"Osayo?"

Sayo mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal-

Tunggu...

Sayo menoleh keatas, ekspresi terkejut tertulis dengan jelas di wajahnya.

Wajah Yamanbagiri yang tertidur pulas terlihat dengan jelas tanpa ada kain lusuh yang menghalangi.

Tapi ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan,

Kepala sang _Uchigatana_ tengah bersandar di bahu kakaknya.

"...Kousetsu-nii-sama...?"

Kousetsu mengangguk.

"Akan aku bangunkan kalian saat makan malam." Bujuk sang _Tachi_ dengan senyuman khasnya.

Sayo mengangguk, dan kembali meletakankah kepalanya diatas pangkuan Yamanbagiri.

.

.

.

Kousetsu tahu, memelototi seseorang itu tidak sopan, apalagi menatapnya terlalu lama.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa berpaling, atau apakah dia yang tidak mau berpaling...?

Wajah Yamanbagiri Kunihiro penuh dengan ketenangan dan kedamaian.

Dua hal yang Kousetsu sukai.

Ditambah lagi, paras cantik sang _Uchigatana_ terlihat sangat cocok untuk dengan kedua hal yang Kousetsu sukai itu.

Hampir dia merasa iri, tetapi, ada sesuatu yang mengatakan itu hal percuma dan membuang waktu serta menguras tenaga.

Hal itu juga tidak menenangkan hati.

Karena itu, dia tidak mau berpikir panjang, dan hanya menunggu sampai makan malam.

.

.

.

" _Kyoudai_!"

"Menjauhlah dariku!"

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau memberikan benda lusuh itu!"

"Jangan mimpi, _kyoudai_!"

Kousetsu berhenti sejenak, matanya tertuju kearah tiga bersaudara Kunihiro, yang mana dua sedang merebut kain lusuh yang Yamanbagiri sering kenakan.

"Ahahaha! Dapat!" seruaan Horikawa Kunihiro memecah lamunan sang _Tachi_ , matanya melebar seketika saat ia melihatnya.

Kakinya melangkah sebelum ia mengetahuinya, dan melalukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan tanpa pikir panjang.

"A-ah?"

Kousetsu sadar beberapa mata sedang menatapnya, tapi dia tidak terlalu memedulikannya.

"Kau bisa meminjamnya sampai milikmu kering, Yamanbagiri- _dono_." Kata-kata itu keluar sebelum ia sadari, dan sesuatu didalam dirinya merasa...senang saat melihat wajah merah padam Yamanbagiri.

"...ti-tidak perlu," balas Yamanbagiri, menggenggam erat kain bermotif simbol Kousetsu yang pemiliknya pinjamkan sebagai pengganti tudungnya. "Aku hanya tiruan, tidak-"

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa memilikinya," potong Kousetsu dengan cepat.

Yamanbagiri dengan marga Kunihiro itu terdiam seribu kata.

"...baiklah, akan ku kembalikan jika milikku sudah kering..." gumam Yamanbagiri, membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "...Terima kasih.."

Kousetsu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pelan kepala Yamanbagiri, sebelum ia melangkah pergi; berencana untuk memberikan laporan kepada sang Saniwa.

Horikawa and Yamabushi saling bertukar pandangan.

Apakah sesuatu akan terjadi setelah ini?

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Yamanbagiri dan Kousetsu semakin akrab. Souza sempat mengutarakan pendapatnya kepada Horikawa saat mereka bertugas memasak bersama Kasen, Mitsusada, dan Hasebe.

"Bukannya itu hal baik?" tanya Kasen saat mendengarnya. "Yamanbagiri tidak pernah datang kepada siapa pun saat ia sedang mengalami kesulitan, atau tidak paham akan sesuatu."

Horikawa mengangguk setuju, paham benar kepribadian sang adik.

"Kousetsu _-san_ juga," tambah Horikawa. "Aku sering melihatnya lebih terbuka bersama _kyoudai_."

"Hoho, apakah akan ada pasangan baru di _Citadel_ ini?" Goda Mitsusada seraya memotong wortel.

Hasebe langsung menyikut si Pikachu, mata melirik kearah Horikawa yang sudah berhenti mencuci beras.

Senyuman Horikawa sudah sangat mematikan.

Souza berpikir, mungkin perkataan Mitsusada ada benarnya.

Tapi...

Saudaranya Yamanbagiri itu yang susah untuk dimintai restu.

'Sabar yah, kak...'

.

.

.

Saat yang di dapur sedang merumpi, subjek rumpian mereka sedang duduk di teras selatan, menikmati sore yang cerah.

Tiada kata yang memecah keheningan mereka, hanya hembusan nafas Sayo yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Yamanbagiri.

Masalah apakah ada benih cinta diantara mereka, bukan hal gawat yang harus di ambil pusing dalam ketenangan ini.

Dan jujur, mereka bisa melalukan ini setiap hari.

.

.

.

Mereka berbeda, bahkan bertolak-belakang dari pribadi mereka, tapi mereka menghargai perbedaan-perbedaan itu, hal itu juga yang membantu mereka saling melengkapi.

Dan bukankah itu yang semua orang inginkan?

Seseorang yang melengkapi diri kita sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Yosh! Selsai! Kurang greget yah? TT^TT**

 **Gomen, aku binggung mau pake tema apa.**

 **Semoga** **MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEH** suka~

Ja ne~~~


End file.
